What's Reality?
by delenalover20
Summary: Elle never really thought of her life as out of the ordinary. After a recent hangout her life is flipped upside down as she remembers everything about her life...her real life as Elena Gilbert
1. Chapter 1

I got off the big yellow school bus following the herd of animals, also known as my fellow classmates into the school. Making my way to my locker I suddenly hear the loud shriek. I knew this shriek from all the times we had hung out together, well we were fangirling over the vampire diaries and how adorable Delena was…or at least she fangirled as I watched Grey's Anatomy and went along just so she felt as though we were 'bonding'. The shriek was soon followed by Carrie calling my name throughout the hallways. "Elle!" Everyone in the hall gave Carrie a quick questioning look before returning to what they were previously doing.

"Hey Care." I said before swiping my binder off of the top shelf of my locker. I knew there had to be something more to this conversation, there always was, especially when it came to Carrie. She's the queen of gossip, if you want to know anything about anyone I would suggest go to her.

"Did you watch the promo for tonight's episode?" She asked overly enthusiastic.

"Did I watch the promo?" I retorted. It had become an ongoing joke between the two of us because she would always come over and watch the vampire diaries, even though I wouldn't be in the same room with her when she watched it because she would get over excited and her squealing would start to give me headaches. I never really understood why she came over to my house to watch them. I guess because her mom is always at work and she just likes the company and I don't really mind seeing as she is my best friend.

"Yes I did! I can't believe–" I began the typical every day rant my friend would have about the previous episode of 'The Vampire Diaries' and Delena will finally come back together. I had become accustomed to our conversations. It was kind of hilarious I would begin saying something about it just so I wouldn't have to keep a conversation and I would be making a friend happy. It was a two in one deal. I was quickly cut off by Carrie.

"Yeah I know, I use to like the bitchy Katherine but I'm not a total fan of her now that she is in Elena's body." That anger radiated from my friend, her usual bright blue eyes had now become dull, her big smile had now turned to her lips pressed tightly together frowning.

"Oh my god, I know!" I said in the most outrageous tone I could pull off without sounding like I wasn't interested in what we were talking about. Believe me when I say I wasn't the least bit interested in what we were discussing.

"I'm so glad that we are getting Elena ba-" Carrie began speaking before the bell interrupted her sounding that it was time for next class. "I'll meet you after school, we can watch the next episode later tonight?" She questioned. I nodded in approval as I headed towards my next class.

**~Later that Night~**

School had gone by quickly classes had breezed by and I had my daily dosage of Carrie filling my ear about Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilby or Gilbert or whatever her name is.

My doorbell sounded on cue exactly ten minutes to eight o'clock as usual. Carrie had always come 10 minutes prior to the actual episode airing to ensure that she wouldn't be late and we would have no technical difficulties. I slid on the wooden floors in my socks, running down the steps and arriving just as my brother opened the door inviting my two friends in. Carrie and Bonita had made their way in taking off their shoes and walking towards the kitchen to grab a bowl and a bag of chips to have 'comfort food' as Carrie always says. I glanced up at the clock noticing the few minutes we had to make it to the television before the show would start. "Hey, I'm going to set the TV up for the show, you guys can come if you would like." I offered. I knew they would follow me anyways seeing as it was a couple minutes until the show would begin, but what kind of hostess would I be if I didn't offer.

We made our way to my room where I spent the next forty-five minutes listening to the Carrie mutter 'Oh my gosh!' whenever she thought something interesting was going to occur. At the end of the episode she got up and grabbed herself a tissue. "Are you okay?" I asked unsure of how I was supposed to deal with her state. I guess it must have been pretty normal because as soon as the words had left her mouth she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's just…Delena." She hiccupped. I couldn't help but allow a laugh to escape. It was actually quite hilarious how dedicated someone could become. I honestly could never become so attached to anything that I would cry over it. I never have been the kind of girl to cry over anything, but I guess that's because I never really had anything or anyone die around me or leave me for a matter of fact. I never had a boyfriend to leave me heartbroken. I guess I have just been lucky. Carrie had finally broken me out of my thoughts questioning me. "What's so funny?"

"It's just I can't quite wrap my brain around the concept of how someone can cry over something fictional. It makes no sense…" I paused seeing Carries' hurt expression before continuing trying to justify my answer. "It's just why don't you spend your time fantasizing about boys, real boys?"

"I do fantasize about boys, but the fictional ones aren't that bad either." Carrie argued.

"What if it wasn't fiction?" Bonita said casually, staring at the ground away from us.

I couldn't help but laugh at this idea. Witches, werewolves and other mythical creatures don't exist. I continued to laugh a little while longer Carrie joining in. I finally understood that Bonita wasn't kidding. She was completely one hundred percent sure of herself that this was a possibility. That all this fantasy make belief things we would pretend to be and dress up as for Halloween or would watch on TV was real. "What do you mean? It can't be real. Have you watched myth busters? They've proven that these mythical creatures aren't real."

"I know, I know, but I think it is. Just hear me out." She looked at as hoping for some sort of sign that we would even consider her thinking.

"Fine!" Carrie and I chorused. I knew this was going to be crazy, but if she truly believed it who was I to tell her wrong.

"Okay, so lately I've been having dreams and-" She had only just begun and Carrie had already began to cut her off and input her two cents in.

"Everyone has dreams Bonita that doesn't mean anything."

"If you would let me finish, like I've been saying I've been having these dreams lately. They've all been the same it's like I had this second life that I live in the dreams. The only thing is recently well watching 'The Vampire Diaries' I felt kind of weird. Almost like Deja vu, like I've been here before. I had this weird gut feeling, so I read the stories and I think it's based on our lives."


	2. Chapter 2

**_I apologize that there is not much in this chapter, but I will be updating another chapter within the next 2__ days._**

_I think it's based on our lives_. Her words kept playing over and over in my head, like on song on repeat. How could this even be possible? Carrie and I aren't vampires that would mean we drink blood and I know for fact that I would never drink blood in my life. I have a fear of blood that's why I never donated any when we were asked to for the blood drive at school. Just the sight of blood made me want to faint. "Ok, so let's say I really am Elena, how could we survive without blood? And why can't I remember a thing about that life?" I felt my stomach turn as the thought of blood trailed through my mind.

"Well," Bonita began her explanation, "that's the thing. I only finished the first two books, which appears to be the first season or so of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I don't know how we don't remember I think we were compelled to forget our prior lives. As for you and Carrie not drinking blood that's another mystery we are going to have to find out. I have two theories those being you were both compelled to forget you drank blood or you have been given it secretly this entire time."

"Secretly? I think we would know if we were drinking blood. For goodness sake El can barely hear the word without fainting let alone drink it." Carrie interjected. The thought of drinking blood sent a queasy feeling to my stomach.

"Yes secretly! It's kind of like someone spiked your drink only not alcohol." Bonita's theory was crazy but I couldn't bear to hurt my friend so I nodded in agreement siding with my friend.

"Ok, but who could be that powerful to compel us anyways? Silas is dead remember?" Carrie argued our case. I was glad she was the one arguing because I truthfully had no clue what was going on except for basic details like who's a vampire and who's a wolf.

"That's the thing I don't know..." Bonita's voice trailed off. I took this opportunity to observe her. I could tell she was dead serious and something in the pit of my stomach was telling me everything she was saying was true.

"If 'The Vampire Diaries' is based on our lives what do you want us to do?" I asked not sure what she was getting at.

"I want to fill in the holes find out everything I possibly can, like who is who? Like what are our real names and the only way I can do that is with your help."

I took this moment to list the pros and cons. I loved my life I had everything going for me. The only thing I could think of that would possibly stop me from helping my friend was 'why would I want to give it all up?', so I could find out what my life is really like? But what if I don't like my life? What if being compelled to forget was the better option of the two? I wouldn't be able to turn back after that and I would have to live with regret for the rest of my life.

All these thoughts raced through my mind but when the decision came time I knew what my answer would be. "Fine, but the first thing we find out is what our names really are!" I declared.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for not updating this fanfiction sooner. My father had grounded me for failing a math test and had taken away all of my electronics. I guess that was to teach me a lesson about studying. Anyways I will try to do a couple extra updates in order to make up for the time I have lost over the past couple of weeks. I hope you don't hate me and I hope you continue to read this fanfiction. Also, I have currently posted a poll on behalf of this story. I want to know who you think Caroline should end up with. Either answer in the reviews or take the poll.~Delenalover20**

The Next day I had woken up recalling my conversation with Bonnita and Carrie before they left. We had come to a mutual agreement that we would begin our search for any clues that would link us to our real lives. We started with what I had requested we would look into first, our names. Bonita seemed to think we would be unable to ask our parents because they could have been compelled to feed us memories that aren't even true or they might not be our parents. Carrie suggested the idea that we would be able to find out our real names by digging into the police files, seeing as Carries mom is a police officer we wouldn't have much difficulty receiving these files. We had spent hours discussing the possible ways we could discover our names when Carrie had remembered her mom saying something about how every citizen has rights to documents. From all of our understandings we believe we can get our files. The only question was how could we do it without anyone catching on to our true intentions? I was snapped back into reality by my friends "El, how are we going to do this?" Asked a worried Bonita. We were minutes away from receiving our files, but we still needed our cover up story.

"How about we say it's for a class assignment and we have chosen ours on our documents." I suggested. Both seemed weary at first, clearly unsure if this plan could even work. Finally both parties had agreed, unable to come up with other ideas. We walked into the police department the walls a relaxed cream colour.

"Hey Care, how's it going?" Liz, Caroline's mother smiled.

"I'm good…" Carrie trailed off. "So, why are you here?" This was it, it was nor or never. With our best poker faces on Carrie began saying

"Remember how you said we could get files? Well, we have an assignment in class and we were wondering if we could somehow get copies of files."

"Sure!" Carries mom had been hooked, lined, and sank, buying every bit of our lie and soon brought back copies of our files.

"Here you go!" Liz handed us our files. We all quickly thanked her before returning to my house. And here we were all of our anser right here in front of us, or at least some. It was now or never, I could still turn back if I wanted to. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready? Moment of truth." Bonita said giving me a reassuring smile. We all picked up our files. "On the count of three."

In unison we began our count down "3, 2, 1." I reached into my file, pulling out the first document, my birth certificate. I couldn't believe the site in front of my eyes. It was true, what Bonnita said.

"I am Elena Gilbert." I said my voice barely audible, tears threatening to spill out. "I'm so sorry, Bonit-Bonnie. I should've believed you."

"It's alright. I didn't even know if I was right." She smiled attempting to make the situation lighter. I couldn't help but smile back at how lucky I was to get such amazing friends.

"Well, if those stories are true, then how do we begin to recall them?" Caroline interrupted us.

"She's got a point. I'm not entirely sure about how we will get our memories back, but I am sure if we look into it someone can help us along the way. Caroline and I know the majority of the things that happen in 'The Vampire Diaries', but to know if it's all true or not will be hard, but we can go off of what we know." Bonnie added in.

We all sat in a silence pondering what our next move would be. I kept glancing around the room. My eyes continuously drawn to one thing in the room. The Files. I coughed gathering the attention of both Caroline and Bonnie. "Why don't we look through the files together? It might help; you know to see what things trigger memories." I suggested. It was the only thing I could possibly think of. I had seen it been done in movies before kind of like 'The Vow' one of the main characters looked over things to help her recall her memory.

With a nod of their heads we began with my file seeing as I was the main character on the TV show. There wasn't much in my file besides a few school records. As we neared the end of my file towards the more recent documents we came upon a bizarre looking document. It wasn't like the others that had been medical and school related. This was a police report that I had been involved in.

Only two things on that document had caught my attention. _Damon Salvatore died in the house fire. Elena Gilbert is the only living survivor with few burns._

"Caroline, I thought you said vampires couldn't die!" I stated bluntly. I'm beginning to feel like the woman from 'The Vow' I am supposedly madly in love with this man I can't remember. The only catch being he is dead and her man lived.

"What?" She responded a puzzled look on her face. I handed her the document and with a quick glimpse she handed it back. "There are a few ways, but…" She trailed off trying to avoid saying the necessary words that I needed to hear.

"He is dead." I filled in her statement. "It's possible. I get it, you don't need to sugar coat it I can handle it I promise." I gave a slight smile. Although I don't remember Damon just knowing that I had once loved him at some point in my life and now I was losing the love of my life. The one that I thought I would get to remember and end up with again someday.

"Bonnie, so we've got Damon dead. We have our names. We still don't know who the rest of the gang is and if Elena and I are vampires, so what's our next move?"

"I, I don't know. Well, we do know two things. We can find the book author who wrote the stories. Someone must've told her something and the only person who could have done that is someone who knows us. The other option is we go to New Orleans and see if we can find Klaus. We all know he's there or at least that's what we have to assume from the TV show."

"Well we don't know exactly if he is New Orleans, but we…"

"Let's go to New Orleans. If he's not there then we can go and meet the author." Caroline interrupted me a little to eagerly.

"Little excited to meet the boyfriend?" I taunted her teasingly.

"Um…no just curious as to if he's real with all of this other craziness and if he is I am sure he can help us. You know being an original and all." Caroline defended attempting to hide the blush that had crept up on her cheeks.

"Well, it's a deal I'll drive us up to New Orleans tomorrow after school. We can meet here after school." I suggested.


End file.
